1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanning device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known multi-function device comprises a main unit comprising an image forming mechanism, and a scanning unit mounted on the main unit and comprising an image scanning mechanism. The multi-function device further comprises a document conveying unit disposed at the top of the scanning unit and comprising an automatic document feeder (hereinafter referred to as ADF).
In such a multi-function device, the document conveying unit is configured to be opened/closed relative to the scanning unit. The document conveying unit is opened to use a document holder disposed at the top of the scanning unit, and is closed to use the ADF. In a case where the scanning unit is configured to be opened/closed relative to the main unit, the scanning unit is usually closed and is opened to enable maintenance of the image forming mechanism. Further, there is a case where other portions are configured to be opened/closed.